Angel's Innocence
by moonlightsiren
Summary: This story was originally NC-17 and was removed. Previously had 168 reviews.
1. An Angel's Innocence Chap 1

Hi. As you all know, this is my first fanfiction.  I got an alert as to how blocky this thing was previously, so I had to redo it, hopefully the format will be fixed and the grammar will be better(as if it wasn't good already…).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Sailor Moon-though I wish I did.   So please, _do not_ sue me!! I am too cute to sue, anyway.   

Again,  I humbly request that all flames be e-mailed to me and not posted in the reviews. Thank u!! =^_^= 

_*~Moonlight Siren~*_

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

**_Brrrriiiiinnnnggggg!!!!_**  
  
            An alarm clock on a walnut dresser sent the harsh sound of it's tones vibrating throughout the rest of the 3-story Victorian mansion it was in. A hand, seemingly lost, reached out into space, and, by chance, turned the thing off. A groan emitted from the bed as a groggy figure rose up and shoved it's feet into tiny bunny slippers, pausing a moment to make sure that polish on it's small toes was not chipped. Trudging to the bathroom, a robe and towel were awkwardly snatched from the back of a cushioned chestnut sofa before the bathroom door was slammed shut behind the petite silhouette. In the bedroom below, a woman lying in bed with her husband rolled over and teased his chest hair with her breath. "She's up," he mumbled, responding to the soft fingers brushing against his cheek. "That means we should be getting up too." He looked at her lovingly and smiled. Twenty-three years of loving her…he would never let her go. They shared a lingering kiss before going about their morning activities. Soon enough, Kenji was by the door, laptop in hand. Giving his wife a quick peck on the cheek, he dashed out the door, yelling that he'd be back sometime before 10 that night. 

"And Yuko, do try to get Bunny to change her attitude towards life. One boyfriend is not the end of the world. Encourage her to go out more, make some new friends."

 Ikuko nodded, smiling at the use of his pet name for her in broad daylight.  He was usually shy about such things.  She waved and closed the door after seeing her husband pull out of the driveway.  _37_. She would be turning 37 this year, and she still didn't know how to deal with her 16-year-old daughter Serena. Serena was a perfectly sweet and courteous child, but her shyness and withdrawn behavior made it hard for her to allow herself to fit in. Yuko shook her head.  

"Bunny, breakfast!" 

Serena, upstairs in her room, tried to tame her semi-wavy locks and failed. In a sigh of defeat, she swept her hair back and secured it at the side of her face with a clip encrusted with mother of pearl and small oval diamonds. She reluctantly looked back at her mirror and stared at the countenance within that was observing her with equal interest. "You're wasting your time," she said softly to herself, picking up a brush and then stroking her hair gently. "There's not much to see." At sixteen, she had a fairly large bust and an extremely tiny waist, but it suited her small 5' frame well. Her large, clear gray eyes and creamy white skin had a dramatic effect, giving her an aura of grace. Which was, to say in the least, far from true. A quick application of black eye shadow and blood red lipstick almost completed her morning agenda. She stood up before her mirror, giving herself a final look over. As she twisted her long blonde hair into a tight bun at the nape of her neck, she thought about her social life. She was in her junior year and St. Alban's Academy for the Elite and had only managed to make 5 real friends. Her last boyfriend had only recently dumped her for some other girl and she was having a rather hard time with it. She was trying to do something about it because she could tell it was having a serious effect on her behavior, not to mention her schoolwork.  She sighed and then removed her small case from a drawer on the bureau. Before she put in her contacts, she took a good look at her eyes. The orbs misty gray seemed to want to hypnotize her with their depth.  If every once in a while she had looked up from the floor in walking to class she would have noticed that they'd already hypnotized many longing hearts around her. She was a dreamlike beauty, but was oblivious to it. She believed that the color of her eyes, a birth defect due to medication her mother was taking while she was pregnant with her, labeled her as a freak of nature. No one but her family and members of the upper elite knew the true color of her eyes and she intended to keep it that way. She put in her contacts and looked back into the mirror. Now, with her blue eyes, she felt complete. She got up from the vanity bench, smoothed her skirt and blazer and headed out the bedroom door towards her mother's beckoning voice. 

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            
  
            Evening had just settled on the town. It seemed to get darker earlier and earlier as the days progressed. The streetlights flickered furiously and then stabilized, casting an eerie glow on the gum-riddled sidewalks. Somewhere, not too far off, church bells tolled, announcing mass and the time, their deep reverberating sound sending a sense of peace through the cathedral and the mansions that made up the skyline. It reached a small, elegant restaurant that took up half a block by itself, the name "Othello's" delicately etched deep into the masonry. Sitting near the glass at a table by himself, was a young man in his late teens. He listened carefully to the tolling of the bells. _Ding! … Ding! …  Ding! _… The sound continued on, and then, abruptly, stopped. 7 tolls. 7 o'clock. People in their bulky fur coats and finery waddled along like penguins through the snow. He watched them pitter-patter on towards the cathedral. Chuckling as he observed a small child slide on a patch of ice and regain her balance, her almost didn't notice the waitress who placed the bill on the corner of the table. He turned around and watched her walk away. It reminded him of the previous women in his life-they had all walked away, too. He called to her, requesting a last cup of coffee. She nodded, without turning around, to acknowledge that she'd heard him. She returned shortly with the coffee and picked up his credit card and disappeared again to process the bill. He looked around him. The other tables, perfectly set with cutlery and crystalline salt-and-pepper shakers, were empty. After a quick moment of thought, he placed a fifty-dollar tip on the table. He laughed, remembering a time when he could be so free with his funds, much less with so much. The waitress, returning with his card, was startled by his laugh. He'd made nary a sound sitting there, so his laughter, though pleasant to her ears, was unexpected. It was low and rich and rippled through the air even after he'd stopped laughing, reminding her of the church bells. She whispered a goodnight and thanked to him as she turned to leave after delivering his card.

 "Good night." 

He responded in kind before putting on his coat and picking up his suitcase and stepping through the restaurant doors into the blistering winter cold. He'd been wandering around for days since he came to this unfamiliar town, looking for the place where he was to stay. Usually he preferred dark places, solidarity, but right now he was becoming desperate, afraid that he might be lost and hoped to find the place as soon as possible. The cold air blowing through the streets was enough to chill anyone's soul, and he felt his was near frozen. He chuckled at the thought, considering the fact that he probably didn't have one. He hurried on before he came to a dark lane. He cursed the rich and their need to live so far apart and stopped and considered whether or not to go and look to see if the dark speck at the end was the estate he was looking for. He'd been down so many others that his hope was dwindling. As her pondered, the lights cast shadows on his strong features, reflecting beams of light off of his black head.  Deep blue eyes, a straight nose and a rounded jaw were clearly defined.  Finally, he turned towards the dismal street and strode as quickly as he could towards he knew not what. At the end was a lone, looming mansion.  Trudging towards it, he pulled a very haggard piece of paper from his pocket that had obviously seen its better days. He glanced briefly at it and transferred his gaze to the house behind the gates in front of him. He inhaled and sighed deeply. He rang the bell on one of the stone pillars and the gates silently swung open. He walked the distance to the double doors of the mansion.  Looking for another bell, he saw none and yanked a cord hanging to the right (which, he assumed, would alert someone to his presence).  He fidgeted nervously as he saw the windows on a floor high up illuminate. He ran his fingers through his hair as he heard footsteps approach. He peered anxiously into the panels of stained glass, but the dark colors made his effort futile.  As the door opened, he picked up his suitcase and looked down into the face of a residential butler, who looked back at him with a stare of disinterest. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm here to see a Mrs. Jen-"  
  
"Mrs. Chiba? Wait here, please." The butler walked over to a phone near the doorway and was soon saying something incoherently into the receiver. He came back to the door. "She'll be down in a moment." The young man thanked the butler and waited patiently. Soon a tall, elegant woman who seemed to be in her early 30's descended from the swirling staircase a few yards from the doors. She approached the door briskly, her dark brown hair moving from side to side with every step she took. "Is that the boy?" she called, when she had almost reached. "Yes, madam." She soon stood in the passageway between him and the warmth of the house. The boy almost forgot who he was. He bowed in greeting. 

"Hello. I was sent here to a Mrs. Jenkins-Chiba. I'm…" 

He never had a chance to finish his sentence. The woman clutched at the locket on the chain around her neck. She pointed at him, her mouth rounded as though she were a fish out of water. The inarticulate sounds escaping her throat slowly became coherent, and her face became white as she began to recognize the boy standing in front of her. The butler looked a bit concerned, and finally reached out and touched her shoulder. 

"Mrs. Chiba? Mrs. Chiba, are you alright?" 

She did not answer him. 

"You're…you're..." 

She said no more-she collapsed into a crumpled heap onto the threshold. 

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *  
  
Mwhahahahahahahahaha!!! Cliff hanger!!! And now it is time for the moment of truth.  Please R&R. Tell me if I should post Chapter 3.I think I might post Chapter 2 without reviews but please review it anyways. Thank u!!!  
  
_~ Siren ~_


	2. An Angel's Innocence Chap 2

Hello!! And I'm back once more. I'm so glad you all liked the previous chapter.  Thank you so much for the great reviews! *sniff* I feel so loved. Just so you all know, in my story Sammy is much closer to Serena's age (they are like 1-2 years apart) than they actually are in the anime. Here I am talking like it actually matters.  He's not going to be there long anyway. *sigh* Because I've created my own characters or that fact that some of them (i.e., Beryl) have no actual last names, there are a lot of made-up names in this story, some first, some last and some both, so if you do not recognize some of the names, you know what's going on and how they got there. As before, I do not own any of the characters from Sailor Moon so please do not sue me! Anyhow, enjoy! *^_^*

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own any of the characters therein.  Therefore _do not sue me!!!_  
  
*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *  
  
            Ikuko heard the front door close, followed by the murmur of "Good afternoon" heralding her daughter's return home. She straightened a portrait on the wall next to her before heading to the entrance to greet her daughter. She glanced at the grandfather clock across the hall. It was 6:40. Strange—Serena didn't usually come in at this time. She smiled as her daughter walked towards her. 

"Hello, dear."

 They exchanged cocktail kisses. 

"You're a little late. Where have you been?"

"Mitzu Somae invited me and a few other girls for tea this afternoon. I haven't been out for a while and I needed to do something to cheer up so I went." 

"I'm glad, dear. It made me a bit concerned to see you moping about so. Are you feeling better now?" 

"Yes, somewhat." "That's lovely. Are you ready to talk about it?"

Serena felt somewhat provoked by this gentle urging. 

"Well, no...not yet. Soon, though. Maybe." 

"Okay, darling.  Whenever you're ready. Well, go clean up. Chef says dinner will be ready in a bit." 

"Hai, oka-sama." 

She bounded up the stairs, and her mother looked after her. She was growing up so quickly.  She smiled. Though she and her daughter hadn't spent much time together lately, she knew that they shared a bond. Each was there for the other.  
  
Serena collapsed backwards onto her bed and heaved a deep sigh. In her mind she scrolled through her entire school day and then rolled over onto her stomach and cupped her chin in her hands. She hated school. It wasn't that she was a bad student (she hoped to be valedictorian in her graduating year) or that she disliked her teachers. Nor was it the students, because she'd never been in any sort of skirmish, and she could never wish for better friends than for the five she had now. She disliked school because she felt alone and, sometimes, empty.  She felt she had two spaces in her that neither her mother nor father could fill.  It seemed to her that everywhere she went within the halls of her school, there were couples. Kissing, playing, cuddling. Something she doubted she would ever do again. Ever since the last week, it seemed the words "I love you" held a dishonorable position in her heart. But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering her. She reached out for a framed photograph on her nightstand, an old family photo. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the boy standing tall in the picture with his arms around her laughing figure. She smiled, fleetingly. She hadn't laughed in so long.  She tossed it back onto the dresser, dropped her head onto her folded arms and began to weep. Why did his going still tear her heart out of her chest every time she thought of it?  Her pitiful wailing brought her mother up the stairs as fast as she could come. 

"Bunny?  Bunny, darling, my baby, what's wrong? What bothers you so?" 

Serena wiped her eyes only to release a fresh set of tears. She could barely be heard through her sobs.  

"W-w-we…we loved him.  _I_ l-loved him…s-s-so m-much…my little brother…m-my friend.  Why? _Why_ did he die?" 

Yuko gathered her daughter up in her arms and hugged her. 

"We all miss him, Bunny. Very much." She stroked Serena's hair and continued. "It was an accident…an accident. Remember?" She shook her head. "They forgot to run a drug check." 

She paused and gently picked up the picture frame. Even she could not believe that the young man in the picture was gone. It was only 2 months since his death and yet, it seemed like an eternity to her. He'd never been a strong child—always in and out of the hospital since birth…but he was a fighter. He had been on medication for his hemophilia and another slight condition he'd had, and a while later he was given another drug for a rapidly developing heart condition. Two and a half weeks after the administration of the second drug, he died. 14 years of bountiful vitality and energy gone in a tragic instant.  

"These things happen."

Serena pushed her away. 

"But why did it happen to him? Of all the people in this god-forsaken world, why him? Out of all the people to forget to run a check on, they forgot on someone with his entire life ahead of him. On _our_ Sammy-someone who they knew was in weak health, at that." 

She covered her face with her hands and her body shook with the intensity of her resumed sobbing. Yuko held her. After a while, Serena's cries subsided and were replaced by soft, regular breathing. Yuko leaned over to look into her daughter's face. She'd fallen asleep. Ikuko rose painstakingly from the bed so as not to rouse her sleeping child. 

"Sleep well, darling." 

She closed the door behind her when she left the room.  
  
*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *  
  
            The woman glanced at him warily from across the table. He had refused food and drink, hadn't uttered a word since he came in through her door. And now he sat there watching her, drinking in her countenance and that of her home. He made her uncomfortable with his penetrating blue gaze. She shifted slightly in her seat. She hadn't seen this boy for years, and out of the blue he just shows up on her doorstep in the dead of the night.  _Her brother's child_.  His resemblance to his father was unnerving.  

"So why did they wait so long before sending you?" 

"Who is this 'they' you are referring to?" 

His voice had made a sudden transition from the uncertain tenor he'd greeted her with at the door to the cold bass she was hearing now.  

" 'They' did not send me."

She sensed some form of distress in his voice as he said this. 

"Well, then, wh--" 

"They died. 6 years ago. A car accident on their way home from some business trip." 

She went rigid with shock. Six years?! She could see his eyes clouding, the tears forming. As quickly as the tears were there, a blink swept them away. 

" It took days for them to tell me. At that point I was totally alone in the world. But I should have been used to it. They were always gone to somewhere or another. I was always alone. They never had much time for me." 

His voice trailed off. He looked down for a moment.

"But they loved me." 

He raised his head; his voice thick with emotion.  

 "They always made sure they told me they loved me." 

At that moment, Mrs. Momo Jenkins-Chiba did not feel so uncomfortable around this boy. She, instead, felt that she had something of a maternal obligation to him. She got up from her seat and approached him slowly. There they were for a few moments, watching each other.  Then she was holding him and he was crying noiselessly in her arms. 

"It's alright. Everything is going to be alright." 

Six years! Lord!! Six years since her own brother and dear sister- law's death and she had heard nothing of it. Why didn't Kino tell her about this? She felt confused. She looked down at her nephew. She'd never had children because she could not bear, and she felt it had deprived her of a certain part of her life. Well, he was here now, and she was going to take care of him as though he was her own. 

"Darien, Darien."

 She rubbed his shoulder lightly. She supposed he'd never had a chance to have a good cry, to mourn-he'd probably been too busy trying to figure out how to survive on his own.  Suddenly, long buried memories floated to the top of her mind.  

"Darien, what was the last name your parents gave you?" 

"Darien, you yourself said yourself that your parents loved you.  Did you truly think they would leave you alone in this world with no way to fend for yourself?" 

He looked up at her, curiosity gleaming in his dark eyes. 

"What, exactly, is that supposed to mean?" 

"I know life was hard for you, but think back.  Darien, only your mother's last name was Stone. Didn't you know your father's?" 

He shook his head. 

"I can't believe…the nerve!" She jumped up, visibly upset. "He never told you? Are you sure?"

Darien shook his head.

"Your parents were not middle class people as you were raised to believe. Your father's last name, Darien, was Chiba." 

His eyes widened in shock before excitement stamped itself all over his face. 

"Chiba? You mean my father was a member of _the_ Chiba Clan? One of the richest, if not the richest, families in Japan?" 

His aunt smiled and nodded. 

"If your father is deceased as you say he is, there are some forms, bonds, and accounts that will need to be attended to.  Your father had been planning for this his entire life.  We will need to move as quickly as possible.  Once all this business is done, hopefully, as early and Thursday, you will be, once all legal documents are signed, a multi-billionaire, worth over $72 billion in liquid and other combined assets, fit to join the ranks of the rest of your esteemed relatives. Welcome to the Chiba family."  
  
A look of pure astonishment was soon replaced by an over-joyous and non-relinquishing smile. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *  
  
 What a way to end the chapter. Sorry if the 72 billion bit seems a little over, but these are the upper elite, and if you're gonna make someone rich, well, make 'em rich.  I mean, if the city can have a budget of $342 billion, a person should be able to have at least a quarter of that in their personal assets.  I hope you like. I'm sorry that this chapter was so short, but I've started writing the next one and I promise you it shall be longer. Ta-ta for now!!  
  
_*~ Moonlight Siren ~*_  
  



	3. An Angel's Innocence Chap 3

Hi again. I feel very flattered that my fanfic is liked, particularly because it is my first. Just pray that I don't blow it! Ok, I am going to tell you from this chapter that Chapter 4 is going to be extremely long And Chapter 5, at beginning, that's when the NC-17 rating is going to begin being applied. I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope you don't mind, but I find that rushing ruins a good fic; don't you? But anyway, you've been fore warned! And this little message is for Red Potato: No, I'm not trying to make Darien cruel or cold-hearted. He really did love his parents and he does miss them. But hey, I don't mean to sound crude or anything, if you just found out you went from dirt poor to owning 72 billion in cash, wouldn't you be smiling too?! I do not own any characters from Sailor Moon, blah, blah, blah, do not sue me, blah, blah, blah, Thank u. 

"School?!"

Darien's usually handsome face was distorted in a fit of rage. 

"But Aunt Momo! Everything I need to know I learned at the Institution!"

Momo put down her cup of tea and looked sternly at her nephew. 

"While that may be so, the Institution did not hand out degrees, and believe me, the system over here does not hand out their diplomas like they grow on trees, and you need a diploma as proof of formal education! You will have to show them that you do know what you claim to know, and in order to do that you will have to attend 3 full terms of school."

He was about to respond but she held up her hand to silence him. 

"However unpleasant this may be for you, you will have to do it. How else are you going to make it? And NO, you are _not_ going to live off of the inheritance, although you damned well could," she added lastly, immediately seeing what he was thinking from the gleam in his eyes. 

"I want you to show the people around here that you are more than just a pretty face with money in your hand. You must also show that you have the intelligence to back it up, and you must also be well rounded in the sports and arts of the upper class. And so," , she pulled out a brochure. "You are being sent to St. Alban's Academy for the Elite. It's where all the children from this area attend school and it's where you shall go. No questions asked, no arguments allowed. Now go upstairs and get dressed, the maid has put your clothes in the main suite. We have to go to the tailor's to get you fitted for your uniform."

"Uniform?!" He exited the dining room and stormed up the stairs, almost knocking down the descending maid and her armful of stacked cloth napkins. She looked up, bewildered at the retreating irate youth. She approached her employer and placed the napkins on the dining table. 

"Here you are Mrs. Chiba. The napkins you wanted." She placed the napkins on the table and then placed her hands on her hips. 

"Not a very agreeable one, is he?" she asked, jerking her thumb in the direction Darien had gone. Momo looked at Sune. This maid had the brightest disposition. She couldn't help but smile. 

"No, it's not so much that. He just doesn't like being told what to do. He has his father's stubbornness and silence but underneath he has his mother's good heart. He's a good boy and with my help he'll meet a good end. Wait, it's half past eight?!" she exclaimed suddenly, rising from her chair. "Darien must get fitted today and I must call Yuko Tsukino to see if she and Serena are coming to the gala tomorrow night. Tell Kemarou to fix the menus and have samples ready to taste when I return." Momo walked briskly over to an ivory phone on the wall that connected only to the servants quarters. She pressed a button and waited for a response. "Yes, hello, Ino-tenshi. Please bring the Royce around. Young Master Chiba-Stone and I are going to Ketoba's Tailoring Shoppe."

******

In her algebra class, Serena rubbed the back of her left leg with her shoe. She didn't think she'd ever been so bored in her life. She counted the ceiling tiles and then shifted to observe the beautiful scenery outside of the window. She closed her eyes and pictured Sammy and herself running down the hill, playing a prolonged game of tag, which, in the end, would prove futile because they were the only two playing. Hot tears threatened to ooze out from behind her tightly shut eyelids. She was led back to reality by her teachers annoyed voice. 

"And how, Miss Tsukino, can you tell that this particular equation is that of a circle?" He was obviously expecting her to stammer out a confused 'I don't know.'

"The variables x and y are squared." she replied without missing a beat. 

"And the square root of the sum of the equation of a circle is…?"

"The radius of the circle."

"Very good, Miss Tsukino, although I wish you'd give me your undivided attention rather than to the birds in the trees."

Serena blushed, nodded and then buried her flushed face in her textbook. As the teacher began to dictate another question, the chimes signaling inter-class exchange rang and the students hurried to get up from their seats and on to family recreation. 

"Could I please see you, Miss Tsukino?" The teacher motioned for her to come to the front of the room. "I will issue you a tardy slip. I just want to speak to you for a moment."

Serena walked slowly to the front of the room as though she were being led to an execution chamber, her mind obviously on other things. 

"Come, come, Serena, I don't want you to be later than you have to. Now, what seems to be the problem? You are one of the best students in my class, and since last Tuesday, it's as though you've taken a first class trip to your own little world."

Serena looked beyond him and out the window. She seemed to float away again. She blinked and her eyes focussed on him once more. Sighing, she looked down and dug her toe into the marble flooring. 

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai, Mr. Shouga, I'm fine."

"Alright, but if you ever need someone to talk to, well, I'm here."

"Hai, and arigatou for the tardy slip and your concern."

She bowed and left, dashing to family rec.

She arrived just after the late chimes. She removed her shoes and place them by the door with the other shoes and, handing her tardy slip to Miss Hina, apologized for her lateness and sank down onto her assigned mat between Mina and Ami. Ms. Hina smiled at her as she sat. "It's okay, Serena. You're never late and you came in just after the chimes so don't hold it against yourself."

Mina nudged her friend. 

"Why were you late anyway?" she whispered. "Usually you're the first person in here." 

"Well, Mr. Shouga…"

"Oh no, don't tell me. That crab bitched on you again because you didn't hand in the assignment; or you weren't paying attention?"

"Well, he did catch me daydreaming…"

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" she shouted.

The entire family unit turned to look at them.

"Miss Aino! Please!!"

"Gomen." 

Mina bowed her head sheepishly and twiddled her thumbs.

Rei, who was sitting on Mina's left, glared at the back of the blonde's head. "It's always something with you!" she hissed. "Can't you ever contain your excitement?" Serena sighed. "Lay off her, Rei. It's partly my fault. If I hadn't responded to her; if I'd told her to wait--" But Rei cut her off. "There you go again, always apologizing. You really need to get out of that habit. Besides, you were _quiet_ when you spoke to her and you would think that _someone_ would learn from your example and follow it," she said, looking meaningfully at Mina. 

Serena wasn't really paying attention anymore to the quiet argument that was going on between Mina and Rei, although she was sure Rei would win. It had started to rain outside, and she closed her eyes. She blocked out everything else and concentrated on the one, simple sound of the pattering of wet drops against the windows. 

"Sammy, come on! Mom's waiting for us and it looks as though the sky is going to let us have it any minute, and I don't want to get wet." 

"Alright, alright! But at least slow your pace, will you! Besides, I don't feel that good."

She ran back to walk beside him. 

"What do you mean? How do you feel?"

"Well, I don't know." His breathing was labored. "I've been feeling a little odd for a while now, but it wasn't so bad at first. Not as bad as it is now. Like…there's someone squeezing my chest, you know? And my muscles…they're so tight." He faltered for a moment. "Pain…pain everywhere." He stumbled.

"Sammy?" The worry in Serena's voice caused it's tone to rise a note. 

"Serena." The fear in his eyes couldn't begin to describe what he was going through. "Can't breathe…run…get help…GO!" He shoved her as if to give her a head start. She watched in horror as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Sammy?! SAMMY!!" Her scream echoed throughout the streets. She tried to pick him up and carry him, but he was far too heavy. She dragged him to a storefront and ran inside to the nearest desk. 

"Please…help…phone…emergency…my…my brother…outside… he…" The sales manager needed no more prompting. He dashed to a telephone and rang up emergency services. 

She rocked back and forth, silently sobbing. Hot tears made their way down her face. Automatically, she licked them away when they reached the corners of her mouth. She'd done this since she was a little girl, drinking her tears. To her, it was drinking in her sorrow; reabsorbing it.

Yuko held her close. "I'm so sorry Serena. So sorry…" Tears of her own were falling, starry drops against blonde sheen before disappearing into nearly invisible spots. She rested her chin on top of Serena's head. She held Serena tighter in an attempt to still her daughter's sob-racked body. "They announced him dead on arrival." Serena cried harder. 

"I should have gone for help when he first told me he wasn't feeling well!"

"Don't blame yourself, Serena." Her mother's voice was unsteady but clear. "He would have died anyway. His medication…who would have thought that the very drugs that were to preserve his life would end it." Drops anew fell from her reddened eyes .

A nurse approached them, sympathy in her face and eyes. She placed her hand on Serena's shoulder in a gesture of comfort and looked at Yuko. "Would you like to view the body?" 

Serena was whimpering now, short, harsh sobs escaping her. Tears fell faster that she could drink them, and a dark wet spot formed on her black and red plaid skirt. Rei finally noticed the girl's forlorn condition. "Shut up, Mina. Why didn't you see that she was upset before? You and your stupid arguments…" She came over on her knees and put her arms around her friend. "Serena, what's wrong?"

She looked at Sammy. She couldn't believe he was gone. He looked so peaceful lying there—almost like he was asleep. She brushed his bangs away from his forehead and traced the features of his face with her forefinger. "Sammy." She whispered his name as though she was afraid that she would wake him. She spoke to him softly as if her was still there. "Sleep well Sammy. You've got a battle to fight, and it won't be short or easy." Her voice trembled as she said the last sentence. It had been one of their favorite phrases, and now they wouldn't be able to say it together at night anymore. She threw her arms about his body, laid her head on his chest, and wept.

Rei was shaking her. "Serena! Serena! God, you scare me when you space out like that. Serena, speak to me!"

Serena slowly raised her tearstained face toward Rei. "He's gone." She sank into her friends arms, crying into her shoulder. Rei held her and stroked her head. 

"What's wrong?" Ami came over, her face displaying sincere concern. "What happened to her? Did Diamond say something to her?"

Lita's head popped in. "Is she sick?"

Rei look up, a small but sad smile on her face. "No," she replied. She reached into her knapsack, pulled out a tissue and proceeded to gently wipe her friends face. "She's letting out something she'd been keeping in for a long time. She's finally grieving."

* ****

I am so glad to be finished writing that chapter…It seems so much longer when you're typing it. I hope it's the style you guys prefer and that it didn't get messy. If I start slacking off, please let me know so that I can smack my cheeks and wake up and start being the good writer that I am supposed to be! Chapter 4 should be out 1-2 weeks from now so keep your eye out for it…Sometimes I forget to post the updates. You guys know what do from here. R&R people. Until next time, always remember to keep a dream and a song in your hearts…

__

~ Moonlight Siren ~ 


	4. An Angel's Innocence Chap 4

Hey! And I'm back with Chap. 4. Sorry for the long wait, but I'm writing like three stories at once, so it's taking me a while to finish this one. But don't worry, this one will be finished before the others unless I get tired of working of this one and move on to another one. I will come back to this one though, and I will finish it. That is a promise. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter. 

******

"Not bad."

This was Darien's response to seeing himself in a 3-piece white pinstripe suit that had been especially tailored for him.

"Not bad at all."

His aunt sniffed.

"Not bad my foot." She uncrossed her legs and then crossed them again. "It's certainly a hell of a lot better that what you're used to."

Darien couldn't help but chuckle. He did not deny his aunt's statement. The suit was out of his former price range, and it certainly wasn't something he would have picked out for himself, but he liked it. It fit his 6'7 inch-frame like a charm. His aunt agreed. 

"And you'll have a chance to show it off tonight, too."

Darien turned around to confront his aunt, an inquisitive look on his face. "We're having a gala tonight, here, in your honor. It will be a good way to introduce you to the rest of the elite."

From Darien's expression of distaste, it was obvious that he did not like parties or other social functions for that matter. 

"Besides," she said, adding the last part with a sly grin, "Many of my colleagues will be bringing their prized daughters and most of them are your age…"

Darien's face immediately lit up.

"When's this gala again?"

"Make sure you are downstairs, pressed and dressed and by the entrance by 8 tonight. As host it is your duty to greet all your guests."

Darien nodded ecstatically and was off to his room to shower and prepare. 

******

"Serena, dear, are you ready? Do hurry, we are late as it is."

Serena did some finishing touches on her face and then stood before her mirror. Her hair, braided and in its usual coil, slicked down in the front, was adorned by two ruby and diamond studded clips and a single red rose that sat embedded in the center of her bun. The floor length, strapless, blood red silk dress clung to her like a second skin, and the deep V-cut in the back showed a sufficient amount of skin. She smiled, and a red glossed mouth smiled back at her in the glass. Diamond was going to be there tonight, and so was Naru, her _former_ best friend. She would show him that she could go on without him. That she had been worthy of him; better than him. She picked up a small purse from her bed and at the last moment, placed a carat diamond ring on her right middle finger before going down the stairs. 

"Yes mother. I'm ready."

******

His smile felt as though it was plastered on his face, he'd greeted so many people. He turned to look at the ballroom. Packed. The only time he'd remembered seeing this many people in one place was at the circus when he was younger. Finally, the last of the guests came in through the door. He shook hands, gave kisses and then nodded to the butler to close the door before joining the tumultuous crowd. Several young women made attempts to cozy up to him, but he wasn't really interested. Some of them seemed as though they got around, and others lacked beauty and conversation skill. An ebony-haired girl caught his attention from across the room, and then a husky voice addressed him from behind. 

"Hello."

The voice alone turned him on. He now faced a fiery redhead with a superfluous bust wearing a _very_ low cut dress. His eyes scanned her.

"And you are…?"

"Beryl Datsuna. And you?"

"Darien. Darien Chiba-Stone."

"I'm honored. It's not so often you find yourself in the presence of a god."

She lowered her head in mock respect, and he laughed. They made small talk for a while. Then she said something that made Darien aware of one of her character traits—one he did _not_ like. "You are new here, but you're already holding parties. But then the Chibas were always well off. The things I could do if I had your kind of wealth…" She laughed. Darien's eyes were almost reduced to slits at the comment he immediately recognized as the sign of a gold-digger. He decided there and then that he wouldn't get too involved with this girl. Send her for a ride once or twice and let her get off; yes, that would be best. He needed someone with more substance for a steady relationship. He looked over Beryl's head to see his Aunt Momo almost flying over to them. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt. Good evening, Beryl."

It was obvious that Momo did not like this girl. Beryl, however, was either oblivious to this fact or didn't care because she flashed a dazzling smile.

"Good evening, Mrs. Chiba. This is a lovely gala; one of the best you've ever had. I do hope you are enjoying yourself."

"Yes, Beryl, I am, thank you. Darien, could I talk to you for a moment?"

Darien nodded his agreement and followed his Aunt some distance way from Beryl. She stopped to turn and face him.

"I do not want you to have anything to do with that dirty shujo. Do you understand me?"

He nodded. 

"That girl is the 'village mistress', so to speak, and I will not have her or you ruin you reputation by even being _seen_ together. Is that clear? Last season Tomaki Ryen was with her and the boy barely escaped with his good name intact. I will not have the same happen to you." She looked into his eyes and then walked away.

Darien headed towards the raven-haired girl he'd seen earlier when Beryl cut in front of him. He smiled obligingly. 'Gold-digger and a mistress. She's a professional whore!' 

"So," Beryl said, adjusting her dress, "what was the big secret your prestigious aunt had to rush you away to tell you?" She put her arms around one of his. "I was lonely." He slowly removed his arm from her grasp. 

"It was nothing. She wanted me to go and speak to someone. So if you'll excuse me..."

He walked quickly to where the dark-haired girl was standing.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see the butler letting two women in through the doors. He ignored it until his Aunt Momo motioned for him to go and greet them. He cursed. He looked over to see where the girl was and saw that the she'd been asked to dance, so he strode to the door. He kissed the older woman's hand first and then turned to the younger girl. All at once he was looking into a pair of the clearest gray orbs he'd ever seen. Flaxen hair, perfect figure, smooth skin…he could feel a familiar heat building in the crotch of his pants. "Sugoi," he whispered to himself. 

"Good evening," he said, "and welcome. My name is Darien Chiba-Stone, and I shall be your host for tonight." He raised the girl's hand to his lips and kissed it. So sweet…so soft…He could barely keep himself from nibbling on her fingertips. She made him think of innocence: pure and untainted. An angel.

******

Serena really wasn't in any mood to go to any party, but her mother insisted that it would be for the best and besides that, there hadn't been an event like this in years, so it would be scandalous if she was to miss it. On the short ride to the Chiba estate, Serena thought of how long it had been since she'd visited her godmother. The woman had been so nice to her and Sammy. When they were younger they used too…She could feel her eyes stinging with tears. She blinked them away. No, no, it wouldn't do to start bringing back old memories now. She was to enjoy herself tonight, and she certainly couldn't do that if she kept thinking of her brother. The Gates of Crystal Manor soon came into view. The guard tipped his hat and let them in. 

As she walked in through the door she became self-conscious. She opened her purse and pulled out a small mirror. Perfect. Not a smudge in sight, and her eyes…oh no. She gently prodded her left eyes to move the contact back into place. A man of tall stature with black hair was making haste to meet them at the door. He straightened his jacket before addressing them. "Good evening." He kissed her mother's hand and then came to her. She blushed and averted her eyes to the throng of people inside. Her throat went dry. He was so beautiful. She felt him kiss her hand. She turned her gaze back to him and found herself looking into his sapphire blue eyes again. 

"Never," he breathed, "have I encountered such beauty." 

She managed to stammer out a quiet "Thank you."

"May I?" He offered her his arm. She took it and he led her to the crowd. She took it and her led her to the crowd. 'And,' she thought, seeing Diamond coming towards them with Naru hanging on his arm, 'my death.' She held her head high. 

"Well, well, well. Look who came out to play."

Diamond's drawl sent ripples down her spine. He nodded to Darien in an informal greeting, which was curtly returned. He then addressed Serena.

"And looking _sexy_ at that."

'Well, I hope he and Naru are happy.'

She glanced at her former friend. At that moment, she did not hate Naru. The girl looked so miserable she wanted to give her some kind of comfort. Diamond's voice was heard again. 

"Serena, I hardly see you around anymore. You don't even talk to me or smile when you do see me. Are you so busy you don't have time for old friends anymore? What's been going on?"

"You tell me." The statement was forced and her voice was harsh and iced.

"Ooh, tou-chy." He put up his hands. "Take it easy, will you?"

'Easy? Take it easy? 3 months of fucking cheating with the bitch standing next to you and I'm supposed to take it easy? My best friend!! 3 months of lying, sneaking around and then having to face the heartbreak…3 months of telling myself that the rumors weren't true, that he really _did_ love me…'

She smiled gracefully at him and his date. She knew that if she didn't smile she would cry and wouldn't be able to stop. She felt a strong arm embrace her waist while another held her hand. She looked up to see Master Chiba's cold gaze locked with Diamond Obisun's. 


	5. An Angel's Innocence Chap 5

Hello, and I'm back again. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, cuz it's about to get better. Anyway, I'm not going to waste time up here, except for the fact that maybe I forgot to define a little Japanese in the last chapter. But you're smart people, I'm sure you'll figure it out. Anyhow, enjoy.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of the characters from Sailor Moon although I desperately wish I did. 

******

Darien sensed her discomfort as a couple consisting of a long-haired male and an unhappy short-haired brunette approached them. Her eyes were locked on the boy and Darien's heart hardened against whomever it was walking over to them. He hoped that she did not have interest in the silver-haired youth. It didn't matter to him anyhow; if she did, he could arrange to have that small problem fixed. As the couple came closer, he could see the boy's face in more detail. 'There isn't much to him besides his almost clear white eyes, strong build…alright. So he _is_ competition…Not for long if I have _my_ say.'

"Well, well, well. Look who came out to play." 

He decided that he did not like the tone of voice that the piece of trash in front of him was taking up with his companion. 

"And looking sexy at that." A pause. ""Serena, I hardly see you around anymore. You don't even talk to me or smile when you do see me. Are you so busy you don't have time for old friends anymore? What's been going on?"

Serena's eyes were full of hate. "You tell me." Her voice was strained and cold. 

"Ooh, tou-chy." Hands went up. "Take is easy, will you?"

By now he could see that this person, for whatever reason, was upsetting her very much. He slipped an arm around her waist and held her left hand. Darien gave the youth the coldest glare he could.

"Excuse me," his voice as hard as stone," I didn't quite catch your name."

"I'm sorry. I was so preoccupied with the beautiful Serena I forgot she had an escort."

Darien ignored the insult. Serena…So that was her name. It was perfect….

"The name is Diamond."

"Don't you have a last name? I'm not one of your familiars."

"Obisun. Might I say, Chiba, that your attitude isn't exactly friendly." 

Diamond smiled wanly.

"Good. Because yours isn't exactly rubbing me the right way either. Now if you'll excuse us…"

He all but shoved his way past the couple.

"You are upsetting my partner and besides that we were heading to the ballroom when you obstructed our path."

"So I'll see you later, Serena?" Diamond called after her. 

She didn't respond. She was too bust looking into Darien's stony face with an expression of respect and wonder. 

******

He'd saved her. That's what he had done. He'd saved her, and he hadn't even known who she was. 

"Are you okay? I noticed that you were uncomfortable and, well, I couldn't stand to see you standing there looking like you were stuck between a rock and a hard place." 

"I don't know how to thank you." Her voice was full of gratitude. "I thought I was on the chef's chopping block and you stepped in and got me out of there." 

He smiled and shrugged it off.

"It was nothing. It was something any righteous man would do. Care to dance?"

She laughed lightly. 

"I'm afraid I'm not that much of a dancer."

"That's okay. I'll show you." 

"I'm not so sure."

"I promise you, it's easier than you think."

He showed her the steps, and soon she was gliding with ease around the dance floor.

She was having the time of her life, and to think she might have missed it all had she stayed home. She was lighter than air, feeling giddier that a young schoolgirl. Everything seemed too good to be true. She'd met a god, been told she was beautiful, Diamond was nowhere in sight after his earlier confrontation with Master Chiba, and now she knew how to dance. She sighed and leaned into the arms that led her in the waltz and laid her head on his chest. His arm tightened around her waist. The music ended, and they walked off the floor very slowly, not wanting it to have ended so soon.

"Is the food on the other side of the room?", she inquired. "I'm feeling rather hungry and…"

"Say no more. I am your knight in shining armor."

He was off and halfway across the room when she spotted Naru, sitting glumly, chin in hand, about two tables away from her. She got up and went to her. 

"Hi Naru." Naru jumped, startled. 

"Hey."

"How's it going between you and Diamond?"

The girl slitted her eyes.

"Fuck off. What do you care? You probably think it's hilarious anyhow, with the fact that I supposedly took your boyfriend from you."

Serena was hurt by the girl's outburst. 

"What in heaven's name are you babbling about? I have never been openly revengeful or spiteful towards anyone, and you know this. You were my best friend before you became hell bent on getting Diamond for yourself. So now you're only reaping what you sowed!" 

Naru looked away, ashamed.

"I'm sorry Serena. It's just that all night Diamond has been dancing, chatting or flirting with any other girl but me. It's as though I'm not here!"

"It's a party.", remarked a voice behind them. "That's what you're supposed to do; mingle. It's called socializing. "Diamond sat between them and flashed a smile at Serena. "Did you come to see me?"

"No, I _was_ speaking to Naru, who, if you've forgotten, is your date for the night, and you're neglecting her."

"I'll have plenty of time to speak to her later. She is, after all, my present kitsune." 

Naru got up and looked around, thoroughly upset. Tears sat on the rims of her eyelids.

"I'm going home. Serena, it was lovely talking to you. I'll see you in school, hn?"

The girl turned and made a beeline for the door, trying to maintain her poise as she made her escape.

That smile again. Two rows of bleach-white teeth, set in like rows on hybrid corn. She thought that if he smiled again she'd knock all his damned teeth out.

"So that's how it is. You get a girl, you get bored, you glide to the next and it goes on, a never ending continuum."

He shrugged. "If you must see it that way, I find it to be a very negative point of view. I see it as getting on with my life. In with the new, out with the old. Modification, if you know what I mean." 

He leaned back in his seat.

"Only you modify very often." Darien sat down by Serena's left, obviously not pleased with her choice of company. "Here's a little something to wet your throat, Serena."

She thanked him and took the cup from his hands. Diamond observed in silence, slightly annoyed by Darien's intrusion, putting a slight bump in his plans. 

"Well, Darien, as blunt as you state it, I cannot deny it. Although I might have phrased it better myself."

"I despise men like you. No heart—"

"No, no, correct that—We have hearts, we just don't use the frequently." 

"—no regards for other people's feelings. Picking up women and throwing them away like yesterday's garbage when you become bored with them. Why do they fall for bakas…_onis_ like _you_ anyway?"

"Who knows? But you look like you could do pretty well on my side of the fence yourself Chiba. A born womanizer."

"True. Only I would never lower myself to your standards."

"That's a shame. Serena probably would proven to be a sweet fuck for you at any rate."

Darien flew out of his seat and was about to beat the offending bastard into oblivion when her heard someone call him. He turned around, pissed with the interruption.

"**_WHAT?_**", he roared, ready to obliterate who stood between him and Obisun.

Aunt Momo stood frozen, terrified that if she moved this man, her nephew, would flay her within an inch of her life. She relaxed and waited a few moments. "Ah…" her voice trembled slightly. "I'd like to introduce you to Madame Kaibe, if it's not too much."

Darien turned back to Obisun and Serena.

"I'll be right back."

He was gone amidst a sea of laughing faces. While Serena had been observing Darien's departure, Diamond deftly took a small silver packet from his pocket and shook the contents into her drink and swirled it so that the powder dissolved completely. She'd hardly turned around when the last of the floating white specks liquefied. She watched the churning liquid settle and then eyes him suspiciously.

"What did you do to my drink?"

"Nothing." He replied innocently, his eyes becoming puppy-dog puddles of gray. She scowled at him.

"I don't believe you. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything and whether you believe me or not is your business."

"Prove it, then. Drink some."

Diamond hesitated for a moment but then spotted a napkin standing untouched in a wineglass on the table. She watched him take a swig from her glass but did not see that he didn't swallow. Instead, moving his Adam's apple up and then down, making it _seem_ as though he'd gulped down the drugged concoction, he picked up the napkin, spewed the stuff into the cloth with the appearance of patting his lips to dry them. Smacking his lips, he told her, "You see? Nothing wrong." She cocked an eyebrow at him but downed the entire glass. Diamond grinned inwardly. If what he'd purchased was as potent as promised, she'd be a sitting duck within the next fifteen minutes or less.


	6. An Angel's Innocence Chap 6

Hahahahahaha!! And I'm back, with another chapter of this story. Glad you guys liked the last one. Don't worry, Serena will be safe in the end. As for all you Diamond-haters, you are going to love my story cuz he's going to be bashed. I personally love him (I love **all** the men in SM, though I don't like Melvin like _that_.) so it pains me to do this. But in the interest of writing a good fic, I will do what has to be done. *sniff* I hI'm going to prom…YAY!!! My dress is soooo delicious. Congrats to all the grads out there!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Sailor Moon.

Serena was feeling light-headed. Yes, that was exactly how she felt, and decidedly out of focus. When she tried to stand, her legs felt like jelly, so she sat back down. Diamond looked concerned.

"Are you feeling okay? You don't look so well."

"Not really. I'm feeling a little woozy, if you know what I mean."

"Mm…would you like to lie down? You really should."

"I would, but although this is my godmother's house I don't know how she would feel about me just occupying one of her rooms, especially because I haven't been here in so long…"

"Nonsense. She'd give you the same advice I'm giving you, and a bed. You must rest. Can you walk?"

She shook her head.

"Alright then, I'll help you."

Serena looked around. She would have preferred for Mr. Chiba to help her, but she really was no condition to be choosy, so she consented. He put her arm around his neck and walked with her to and up a small side staircase that led to the manor's rooms. Once they got to a guestroom at the end of the hall, she sat on the bed and headed to the bathroom to take off her clothes. As an after thought she turned around to thank Diamond for his support, only to see him locking the door. Suddenly she felt a cold knot form in the pit of her stomach. 

"Diamond…" Her voice was shaking severely. "What are you doing?" 

"What I know you've been dying to do since you came in." He advanced towards her. "I saw you looking for me tonight when you were at the door. Checking your beautiful face for non-existent flaws. You wanted to be perfect, just for me, like you always do."

Her face paled in fright. She ran towards the bathroom clumsily but he got there before her and closed it. He backed her into the door and began to give her heated kisses on her lips and neck. His wandering hands moved up and found the top of her dress and eased it down along with the strapless bra and found their target. He played gently with her right nipple while nibbling her earlobe. 

Serena was terrified. No man had ever touched her like this and she certainly didn't want Diamond to be the first. She knew she shouldn't have had the wine, but she'd been so thirsty… He must have put something in it. And he'd pretended to be concerned! She tried to push him away at the waist and but her hands contacted with another area of his body. He groaned and kissed her bare shoulder before she realized what she was pushing against. She pulled her hands back in disgust. He released her arms and put his hands behind her head. His breathing came in ragged gasps. 

"I knew it…always knew you were naughty.", he said, referring to her accidental touch. He feasted on her neck; she struggled to hold him off. He was stronger. "And now playing hard to get." His face was now level with her cleavage. "I like that." He pulled the front of her dress down to her waist and sucked one rosy nipple into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue. Managing to get one of her legs up, she used her knee to hit him in the stomach. She heard his sharp intake of breath, and then felt searing pain when his hand tore sharply across her right cheek.

"Now listen, bitch." He dragged her to the bed, holding her wrists in a vice-like grip. 

"I've been looking forward to this for a long time, and I'm going to fuck you tonight whether you like it or not." 

He pushed a still struggling Serena into the soft goose-down covers of the bed, pinning her hands down with his knee and then wagged a finger.

"So you might as well cooperate with me and be a good girl. That way, you won't get hurt."

He carefully finished removing her dress and panty, revealing smooth and creamy curves, and then finally discarding his shirt. He smiled and came down to her. 

She screamed. 

******

Darien had just escaped from one of the most boring conversations with his aunt and her friend Madame Kaibe. The woman had not a damn thing in her head but the latest fashions and the newest teas just arrived from the China and the States. He shook his head sadly as he remembered the conversation. The newest teas. Really! He met an empty table. He looked around to make sure that he'd come to the right table. It was; an empty wineglass and Serena's carefully folded napkin were on it. After a minute of closer observation, he saw Serena's purse on a chair. He picked up the forgotten item and looked around, but Serena wasn't nearby. Where could she have gone? Something clicked in his head. 

Diamond. 

Hadn't she been sitting with him? And hadn't he been expressing his desires to sleep with her openly? He saw Ikuko and when to her. 

"Excuse me miss. Have you seen your daughter? I had left her for a moment and I think she wandered off someplace in my absence."

He hoped his voice was stronger that he was feeling.

"Actually…" She thought for a moment. "I haven't seen her since you took her away from me at the door." She smiled at him and he blushed. "It's alright," she said. "My daughter is somewhat introverted, and so she needs the attention. Look for her. You'll find her."

He thanked her and continued to search for her among the crowd. When he passed by a staircase, her heard, over the noise of the people, a high-pitched scream. He stopped and listened. After a minute of nothing he was about to move on when he heard it again. He bounded up the stairs. The scream came again, this time more panicked; desperate. It was coming from the end of the hallway. He dashed madly towards the door, hearing a voice coming from the other side.

"Scream all you want, little one. No one can hear you over the music and happy people below." 

Diamond's voice.

Darien tried the door, but it held fast. He asserted more pressure, broke the lock and kicked in the door. 

"No one but me!" he announced upon entry. What he saw was enough to make him kill the longhaired wretch. 

There, on the bed, hands pinned above her head with golden tresses everywhere, legs open in a forced spread-eagle position by his knees and he about to enter her, a very naked Serena and an equally naked Diamond. The latter's face blanched. 

"Chiba…"

He never finished what he started to say. There was a sickening crack as Darien's fist connected with the center of Diamond's face, crushing the nose bone and sending the boy spinning across the room like a Raggedy-Ann doll. Serena by now was curled up at the very top of the bed, wrapped in the sheets, watching, too shaken by what had almost happened to her to show any emotions whatsoever. Darien dragged the boy up off the floor and held him up against the wall. Diamond was in so much pain he couldn't really think straight, but he knew that at that moment, with his broken arm, face and ribs, that at the hands of the black-haired whirlwind before him, that his life was in danger. He feeble put up a hand and, in a voice made tremulous by his difficulty in breathing and overpowering fear, pleaded for mercy. 

"Don't kill me…please…don't kill me…"

Darien snarled at him. 

"I should. I really should, because that's the only thing I feel like doing right now."

He hit the boy across the face again with his free hand, spit on him and then let him drop to the floor. 

"Son of a bitch."

He walked over to the bed. A shaken Serena who'd previously been staring blankly ahead backed away and balled up when he came near her. 

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to get you away from here."

He scooped her up in the sheets and carried her into another room. While he was carrying her, he noticed a large black and blue mark on her cheek. 

"Did he hit you?" he asked. 

She did not reply, but instead looked away. He knew the answer to that question. He took her into another room and set her down on a couch. 

"Wait here. I'll be right back."

After seeing the panic in her eyes, he stroked her cheek with his thumb and added, 

"Don't be afraid. I won't be gone long, and you'll be safe in here."

He left and closed the door quietly behind him. Serena now had time to think to herself. She was still terribly shaken over the previous events and was feeling drowsy. Her thoughts kept drifting to Master Chiba. He had stood up for her twice that night, and then had saved her from being defiled. She shivered at the thought of Diamond's naked body over her. But Chiba…she fond herself involuntarily attracted to him. But the more she thought about it, the more she shied away from that idea. Some men played innocent when they met you, and then turned nasty. So she knew that she definitely was not ready for another relationship this soon. She also knew that she had to avoid Chiba at all costs if she was going to keep her sanity. Chiba came back into the room, hands in his pockets. Her heart nearly stopped in her chest. Hair that had been gelled back now fell into his Prussian-blue eyes. His tie was undone and the first few buttons on his shirt were open. Yup. She was going to avoid him at all costs. He looked at her. 

"Are you ok?" He sat down next to her.

"Hmm? Oh, yes…I'm fine." She pulled her makeshift covering higher up over her chest. "Why do you ask?"

"Your face is flushed. So you're either in need of oxygen or you're blushing."

She looked away, feeling her face turn a darker shade of red. He gently pulled her face back with his hand and looked into her eyes. What was he thinking? She really wasn't ready for another sexual encounter, even if it was in comfort…

"Your pupils are dilated."

"What?" She'd been so deep in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard him.

"Your pupils are dilated. Did you take anything this evening? Any medication?"

"No, but…" She thought back. "I think Diamond may have put something in what I was drinking."

He was worried for a moment but then reassured himself. Diamond didn't want to _kill_ the girl, just make her disoriented so that he could have his way with her. 

"You'll need to sleep that off. I don't know if brandy or tomato juice will neutralize the stuff you ingested, so sleep is the next best thing." 

She had no qualms about his suggestion. She leaned back and drifted off. Darien stared momentarily at the door. Should he leave her? No. Her mother had said she would come to get her daughter in a while. So he too leaned back and fell asleep.

Yuko came in a half-hour later than she'd intended to. She was about to call out her daughter's name when she realized the scene she'd walked in on. On the couch, Serena and Darien lay asleep, her head snuggled into his chest and his arms firmly around her waist. As she saw that Serena was barely clothed in a sheet, she knew that they must have fallen into this position in their sleep. Her daughter's modesty would never have allowed for such thing to happen while she was awake. She walked over and tried to untwine Darien's arms from her daughter's body, but his grip only tightened. When Yuko tried it again, the boy actually growled. She wanted to laugh. In his sleep he was defensive! She stepped out into the hall and signaled for a service maid.

"Please inform Mrs. Chiba that I am going to send over Serena's school clothes in an hour's time. She'll be staying over tonight and be sure to tell her that when she finds my daughter, she is not to be disturbed. I would feel better if she wasn't. If she asks why, simply tell her that after what happened earlier this evening, her nephew has no intention of leaving her side, and I know that she is safe with him."  
The maid gave a brief nod and curtsy and was off. Yuko smiled. Her daughter would be fine. She headed down the steps and out to her waiting Benz, bidding the doorman a good night.

******

This chapter, for some reason, seemed very awkward to me. I had a difficult time putting it together just right…in any case, I hope you enjoy it. Until next…

__

~ Moonlight Siren ~


	7. An Angel's Innocence Chap 7

And I'm back. Thank you, thank u, thank you, thank you to all my faithful fans. I luv u!!! *making kissy sounds* Particularly to those who read and review almost **every** chapter. Because of all my story's fans I keep writing. I'm sorry for the long wait but some tragic events occurred in my life and I had to take a time out. So for all your reviews, here is Chapter 7!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. Period. Do not sue me. 

******

Serena's eyes opened. She was disoriented for a moment, not knowing where she was, and then the memories from the night before came flooding back. She shuddered. The sound of breathing came from over her head and she looked up. There above her, looking as cute and as helpless as anything, was Master Chiba. She'd spent the night at Crystal Manor like this? She blushed at the thought and tried to get up but he held her down. She almost panicked. 'Stay calm, Serena…he wouldn't hurt you…he saved you, remember?!' She took a deep breath and tried again, moving slowly this time. When he resisted she gently stroked his arm with her forefingers. It was a trick that had worked with Sammy whenever he fell asleep clinging to something. To her delight, success!! With a small smile and inarticulate mumbling, Chiba relaxed, opened his arms, and she wiggled free. She was going to the bathroom, but then she passed another small sofa with an accompanying table. A grin from ear to ear appeared on her face when she saw what was on the table and love seat. She squealed and went over to read the note that stood propped up on the table. 

"Just like when we were children!" she said, clapping her hands lightly. The note read:

'My dearest Serena,

I found you here last night under the watchful arm of my Darien, but your mother gave me strict orders not to bother the two of you. As you probably can guess, that didn't go over too well with me, particularly because of how you were 'dressed'.

Serena chuckled.

'Yet, orders are orders, so I couldn't touch you under the severe penalty of death. In any case, my darling, I hope you had a good night's sleep. Your uniform is on the couch next to this table, along with all the hair ornaments your mother said that you would die without.

Serena wanted to hug her mother very badly right about then and tell her how much she loved her.

'Your contact case is in the bathroom. Why do you insist on hiding your eyes, dear? Use the natural beauty you have today for…"

Serena could finish that sentence even if the rest of it hadn't been written. "…You'll be too old to use it tomorrow." One of her aunt's favorite personal sayings. Momoisms, Serena called them. Her godmother had filled her head with them from the time that she could speak. She finished reading the note.

'Bathe and get dressed quickly; the maid will be up at 7:30 with your breakfast and at 7:45 Gitsomae will be waiting for you outside to drop you off at school.

Love, 

Mama Momo

Serena beamed and hugged the note to her chest. She _loved_ her mother and her aunt! She ran to the bathroom to freshen up. Ten minutes later she was out of the bath, just in time to see the maid taking leave. She inhaled deeply and ran to the table. Eggs, bacon, pancakes, and buttermilk biscuits filled her nostrils and she quickly gobbled everything down. After getting dressed she ran down the stairs and went outside where the driver was waiting for her. Her trip to school was relatively short, and she was glad for that. She needed to be away from Chiba. He made her feel things that…well, her just made her feel. Period. At school, the halls seemed to be filled with whispers around her. She was nervous and made her way as fast she could to family-rec. Diamond was waiting at the door. For a moment she felt her stomach drop. Under his left eye was an ugly large black bruise. His nose was bandaged and he was breathing heavily with difficulty. He raised his hand in an obliging salutation. She stepped back slightly, thinking that he was going to hit her. People were gathering to see what would happen. 

"Don't worry. I won't touch you; I have no wish to sacrifice myself at the hands of Chiba-Stone for you. I just want to speak with you. Alone, if possible."

Her face turned a shade of white.

"Not completely alone. Just someplace quiet where no one will overhear us."

As the color slowly returned to her face, she nodded.

"Just not now, Diamond. I don't want to talk to you now."

He jerked his head in a signal of agreement.

"That's fine. As long as we _get_ to talk." 

He walked into the room. She hadn't realized it, but her legs were shaking. She walked into the room ignoring the many stares of her classmates. She knew that none of them had any clue what had happened the night before, but they knew that she was the reason that Diamonds face was temporarily blemished. Lita, Rei and Mina were awaiting her eagerly at their seats. Rei patted the mat next to her.

"Sit down girl. Who'd you meet last night? He's the jealous type, isn't he?"

"Did you see what he did to Diamond's face? The boy can't even breathe properly!"

Ami by this time had joined the group.

"What happened last night, anyhow? I was looking for you only to see you go up the stairs with Diamond and not come back."

"Or did _you_ do that to his face, Serena?"

All eyes were on Serena. She put up her hands to stop the bombarded questions before giving a reply. 

"I'd rather not talk about it. I'll just say that I hope I don't see that black-haired deity from last night ever again."

They all stared at her.

"Deity, you say? And you don't want to see him again? Is there something wrong with you?"

"It's not because I don't like him!! Well, he kinda did me a favor… a really _big_ favor, and now I feel indebted to him. You know I don't like the feeling of owing anyone anything."

The stares again. 

"_ALRIGHT ALREADY!!_" Her voice became scarcely perceptible. She twiddled her thumbs. "Plus I feel attracted to him. Very attracted, and I'm not ready to go through any emotional drama after all the things that have happened with Diamond. I want to stay away from him to avoid any problems."

Ami saw things the same way. "Makes sense to me. Just don't go overboard trying to avoid him Serena, like walking 2 miles from your original destination 'cause he was walking on your side of the street."

They all laughed. Ms. Hina clapped her hands. 

"May I have your attention, please?" The class turned to her. "We have anew student entering our little family today, so I'd like you to give him a warm welcome."

'New student?' Serena thought to herself. 'That's odd. We rarely get late admissions, especially near the end of the first term!'

"Darien, enter! Just take off your shoes and put them there."

Mrs.Hina pointed to the mat near the threshold. He came into the room. All eyes, especially the girls' were on every dark-haired, well-built 6'7 inch of him. Diamond shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Mina, Lita, Rei, and even _Ami_ were drooling. Serena's heart fluttered in her chest as Darien looked straight at her. 

******

Ah! And so another chapter ends. I apologize once more for the long wait but you know the deal. I promise I will have the next chapter out sooner than that. Unfortunately, for those of you who have read my prologue for "Halloween", that story will not be going any further until late October, early November. In any case, keep your eyes open for my next story, "No One's Slave". The first chapter should be out in about 1-2 weeks. Stay good 'til then!

__

*Moonlight Siren*


	8. An Angel's Innocence Chap 8

Okay! This chapter will be longer than the last. I'm sorry Chap. 7 was so short but I had to have my cliff hanger. Mwahahahahaha! Speaking of chapters, I don't know many chapters this story will have. I'll just write and count as I go along. Newayz, I'm starting to type up the first chapter of my next story so wish me luck. I hope you like 'No One's Slave' as much as u like this story. Enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I have no money. Do not sue me. Thank you. 

"You may chose to sit anywhere you like, Mr. Chiba. Once you've found your spot, tell me and I'll get a mat for you."

After he took off his shoes, Darien went straight over to Serena. He'd seen the dark-haired girl from last night but found himself attracted to and protective of the small blonde. Smiling, he gave her a light hug that was somewhat awkward because it took her a few seconds to respond. Everyone in the class was now watching the small affectionate scene. Who was he to Serena? Quietly asking a still drooling Mina to move one mat over, Ms. Hina gave Darien his mat and he sat. Serena's heart was in her throat. Her mouth was dry and she had no idea what to say to him. Her thoughts were every and anywhere:

Omigosh he's here he never said he'd be coming here maybe he didn't know he was coming the way he smiled at me maybe he likes me… no don't let your thoughts go down that path don't read what's not there he just happens to think that you're his friend and he's concerned for you…"

She did feel, however, strangely comfortable being with him. When he put his arm around her and asked her if she was okay, she nodded and laid her head on his shoulder, enjoying his warmth. Ms. Hina approached Darien for the last time. 

"Also, Mr. Chiba, as you are new in school you will have an advisor. She will show you the ropes and around the school. As it happens, Serena is your advisor, and no one is better suited. She's one of our top students." 

She beamed proudly at Serena and handed Darien his schedule. 

"Welcome to St. Alban's."

The students applauded politely as they always did when a new student was brought in. Serena lifted her head from Darien's shoulder to move into a more comfortable position when she saw his schedule. She thought she saw a few classes of her own. 

"Could I see that for a moment?"

"What, this…?" he handed her a sheet of paper. She promptly put it in her bag.

"No, this is the Advisor's Sheet. It's for me but I want to see your schedule."

"Oh…here. What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, just…oh…my…god…"

"What? What is it?"

Serena shook her head in disbelief.

"They put you in all of my classes!!"

As she scrolled down his schedule, she wondered if she was dreaming. Darien, calm outwardly, was overjoyed in his heart. He tried to contain his excitement.

"Really?"

"Yes. Let me show you."

She opened her notebook and let him view her schedule. Darien smiled. 'This is great. Here I was thinking I would never see her again and there she is.' He was amused by the comical look on her face, eyes wide and her mouth open. He lifted her jaw gently with his index finger and closed her mouth. She looked and apologized.

"Sorry. It's just that I've never seen anything like this in my years of being here." 

"Well, there's a first time for everything…wait…ears?"

"Yes, years. St. Alban's takes children 2 and up. The younger children's buildings are beyond this campus. I've been attending since I was 3 with my brother…"

"A brother…"

"Not anymore. He's dead."

"I'm sorry…"

"No, it's ok…"

He hugged her and she examined his face. She barely knew him. Was is possible for two people to become so close overnight? She didn't think so but…

'He protected you.', her conscience argued with her. 'And after that it's natural to feel close to him.'

'But we're cuddling like we've known each other for years…'

"Take a picture. It'll last longer."

"Excuse me?" She was brought out of her thoughts by Darien's voice.

"Pictures last longer. Plus, when I'm not with you physically you can have it there to stare at as long as you'd like until you see me again."

She laughed.

"I didn't mean to stare. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Things."

"What sort of things?"

"Just…things, Darien."

"I hope they were good things."

"They were."

She was in a silly mood, as was he, so she tickled him. The attempt failed. 

"You're not ticklish!" she pouted.

He smirked.

"No, but I bet you are!"

He attacked. She squealed and tried to get away but he held her down with one hand and tickled her with the other. After awhile he stopped and her giggles subsided and they noticed the many people looking on with interest. Lita, Ami, and Mina were happy to see Serena laughing and having fun again. Beryl, in her little corner, was jealous. She didn't think that Darien held any real interest in Serena, and she wished it were she receiving all that attention from him instead of Tsukino. Diamond, on the other side of the room, under his wrappings, was infuriated. Although he'd cheated on Serena, he really had felt something for her. Thoughts of her turned over and over constantly in his head. In his exaggerated stupor the night before he had just wanted to rape her out of anger for her leaving him completely. Now he just wanted her, plain and simple. Badly. He knew he shouldn't still be feeling anything, but he couldn't help it. It made him sick with envy to watch the two cuddle, so he looked away. He would leave the girl alone. She wasn't worth dying for. Besides, Naru was a good playmate for now and he'd arranged a 'comfort session' with another girl later. The more he thought, the farther Serena was from his mind. Soon he'd forgotten all about her and was toying with Naru's shirt hem. Though battered and bruised, he wasn't much less devastating than he was before the beating, and his jewels hadn't been lost in the fight…

The chimes rang and he smiled. It was lunch hour. He put his arm around Naru's waist and led her to an empty classroom.

******

Author's Note: The work beyond these stars is a totally different day from the one above. Thank you.

******

Physical education. The last class of the day. She was so glad…she really needed to go home and lie on her bed and let the good memories of the day sink in. Her baton twirled up and came back down. She caught it effortlessly. She wondered if she had any chance with Master Chiba. The baton went up again. He acted as thought her were her brother and yet… It was caught. A part of her earlier conversation with Rei flashed in her mind.

"How long, exactly, have you known him?"

"For a month now. Since the gala."

"So what's bothering you?"

"He acts like my big brother."

"And? What's wrong with that?"

"I like him more than as a big brother.:

"Ooh…BIG problem."

"Exactly."

"And he hasn't shown any signs of wanting anything other than a brotherly relationship?"

"Well…"

"Yes?"

"It doesn't seem like it at times, but then at others he looks at me like…well, _you_ know how boys look at you when they like you."

"I suggest you ask him how he feels about you."

Serena was stunned.

"What?! Are you joking? Me?! What if I'm rejected?"

Rei shrugged her shoulders.

"So you'll be rejected. And you'll get on with your life."

"But I don't want to move on! I want him!"

"How many other people have you dated."

"Just Diamond."

"So how do you know Darien's 'The One'?"

"I just know."

"So you need to tell him."

"But I'm afraid…"

Up went the baton. Ask him indeed! The thought scared her to death. What if he said no? What if he said yess? She shook her head. She didn't know. The baton came down. Maybe she could get up enough courage to ask him. There was a chance he liked her. Why not? Why shouldn't he like her out of all the girls in the school? In the _world_, for that matter! She sighed. And missed the baton. She heard it's dull thud as it landed at her feet. Several people shifted to look at her including the instructor.

"What happened there, Serena? You re the best cheerleader I've got. You've never dropped the baton."

"Gomen, Miss Tomagochi. I guess my mind was elsewhere."

"It's quite ok, Serena. Let's start it up again, from the beginning. Okay! Pick 'em up, and one, two, three, _repeat_! Keep those legs stiff there! Move to the left…"

Serena looked over and beyond the fence. There, she could see Darien playing a round of tennis against Tomaki Ryen. He was losing. Badly. She laughed as he ran and fell gracelessly trying to hit an ace to his far right. She shook her head. She wasn't really expecting him to win against the best player in school.

The chimes rang for the last time that day. Serena picked up her bag from the sidelines before hailing Darien. He was soiled, sweaty, and completely worn out. 

"So how does it feel to play on an all dirt court?"

"It's painful." He rubbed his arm tentatively. "My playing arm will be shot for at least two days and I think I pulled a hamstring trying to his play. Did you see him move? It was incredible!"

"But of course. Tomaki Ryen is our school tennis champion."

"School champion?! He told me he was an amateur, just starting out and he needed a warm-up."

"Warm-up is right. You were sweating beads out there, dying just to hit one shot."

"So where are we headed?"

"Home."

"My house or yours?"

She laughed.

"Slow down. I still don't know you that well."

"We could get to know one another."

"Ok, but not this afternoon. I've got homework and I need to get home."

"So…tomorrow afternoon?"

"That's fine. Bye, Chiba."

"_Please_ call me Darien. It's much less formal and doesn't make me feel as old."

"You're such a ham!"

He waved and jogged to the front of the school, his tie flapping in the breeze. She watched him, smiling, and suddenly felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder. Thinking it was Rei she grabbed the hand.

"Let's go. I got permission from Mom to use her theater. It's great, you can't see the screen, so the movie looks like it's suspended in thin air…"

When she got no response, she turned to see who it was. Diamond's bruised face was 6 inches away from hers. 

"I do remember saying that I wanted to talk to you. What, you were going to leave and have me here looking for you? Did you think I wasn't going to come back and talk to you about this?"

He pointed at his face. 

"It was well deserved, Diamond."

"Well! It looks like someone grew a backbone. Who are you kidding? You wanted it as much as I did."

Serena tried to maneuver around him but he moved to block her way each time. 

"Let me explain what the word 'no' means, Diamond. It is a negative expressing dissent, denial or refusal in response to a question or request. It emphasizes a negative statement. It means not in any degree or manner; not at all or a negative vote. Is there any part of that you don't understand? Or do I have to define 'negative' for you? I must have said no a thousand times last night as well as refusing physically. What part of my actions did you not get?"

Diamond sniffed. 

"You girls, always saying no to begin with and then screaming yes after."

"I'll let you know from now that when I say no, I mean it."

A growl came from behind Diamond. 

"And if you don't seem to understand what she says, I'll drop by and clear up any language discrepancies."

Diamond shrugged, but walked away. 

"Thank you, once again. Why'd you come back?"

"Got worried when I didn't spot your ride or see you pass the gate, so I came back to look for you. It's a good thing I did. Are you sure you don't want a lift home?"

"Perhaps that would be best. I'm going to call my mom. I wonder what happened to my caddy?"

In the care she phoned her mom on her cell. An unusually perky voice answered. 

"Hello?"

"Mother?"

"Serena, my darling. I just meant to call you. Your father and I are going away to London for two and a half weeks so you'll be staying at Momo's. I've sent all your things over and I've asked the servants to fix your room there the way it is at home."

Serena was quiet for a moment.

"This is why I love you mother. Thank you!"

"You're welcome, darling. The flight leaves in an hour so we've got to get going. Ta-ta Sere."

"Adieu, mama."

She ended the call.

"You seem happy. What did your mother say?"

"I'm staying at my godmother's for a while because my mother is going away on a business trip."

Darien smiled.

"What do you call 'a while'?"

"Two and a half weeks, approximately."

"That's great!!…What I mean is, I'll be glad to have someone to talk to. My age."

Inside he was ecstatic. 'She is staying…at my house…for over two weeks…YES!"

"So, after out work is done, what shall we do for fun this evening?"

******

Whew! This chapter is finally done after long last. It took me forever to type it up but I hope you like. Chapter 9 isn't far away, and neither is 'No One's Slave'! Until next…

__

~ Moonlight Siren ~


	9. An Angel's Innocence Chap 9

Ok, as you all requested, the chapter is finally up!!! This chapter I had to hurry and write for Sakura because it sounded like she'd have my head if the next chapter wasn't out before the week was over!! I'm also sorry that some of you felt the chapters were too short, I'll try and see what I can do about that. For all you chess lovers, I had to include a chess game because it symbolizes so much(to me, anyway ~^_^~). As in chess game, it requires, skill and strategy to succeed at love. And as for the pillow fight, it's how me and my present beau fell for one another. *sigh* Just so you all know, my birthday was September 12th , and wouldn't you know that I just had to get a bad case of tonsillitis 2 days before my 16th birthday?! Luck just doesn't seem to run my way sometimes, I tell ya. In any case, I expect to see _plenty_ (hint, hint) of Happy Birthday's in the next set of reviews for this story! In any case, enjoy. 

******

It had been five minutes since he'd made his last move. Serena wiggled her toes and checked her nail polish. She thought she'd changed the color sometime last week…She sighed and played with the tips of her pigtails. When she grew bored with that, she rolled over onto her stomach and plucked at her plush blue carpet. She sighed again and blew her bangs out of her face.

"Move this millennium, please."

"Hold on, hold on, I'm thinking! Sheesh."

"You've been thinking for damn near 10 minutes now, Master Chiba. You should have some sort of strategy in mind now. Not that it's going to save you or anything, though."

He looked up and wrinkled his nose at her.

"How many times do I have to tell you? _Don't call me that!_ I don't like it. And besides," he said as he lowered his voice and whimpered to mock hurt, "it makes me feel so old…my name is Darien. Come on, say it with me…"

She could see his eyes scanning the chessboard as he spoke and knew he was stalling but played along.

"Dar-i-en. All right, Dar-_i_-en. Move already!"

He pouted and held his hand over the chessboard. He'd never played someone with such skill as she possessed. He'd never been defeated before either, and if he didn't think of something quick, it'd be his first loss. He decided to take a chance and move his knight. Serena popped up, knelt in front of the board and gave him a little half smile.

"Just as I expected."

She moved a pawn. 

"Check."

Darien cursed. Why hadn't he _seen_ that? He decided to go on the defensive and moved a rook.

"Check," she called out again. "Geez, Darien, are you tired or something? A beginner would have known better."

"Thanks for the support," he grumbled. This was really too close for comfort. He only had one smart move, but even then it was too late…He sighed and moved his king. She moved.

"Check."

He moved again.

"Checkmate." She knocked his king from the board with her queen. She was smiling. "That was the most challenging game I've had in a while. You play very well! Who taught you?"

Darien hardly heard a word of what she was saying. He stared at the chessboard in shock. In the time span of an hour and 23 minutes, he'd played the most difficult game of chess he'd ever had and lost. He couldn't believe it. He looked up at her, unsure of what to think or say.

"Chiba? Chiba? Are you all right? You haven't answered me or responded to anything I've said."

He scowled.

"Sorry-Darien. Well, say something!"

Silence. And then:

"Are you ticklish?"

"Yes. Very, I might add. Why?"

"You are going to pay quite dearly for what you've done." 

He pounced on her and she exploded into a fit of laughter.

"A-a-and what is i-it…exact-tly…that I did?" 

She was gasping for air.

"Do you know I've never lost a chess game until now?"

"R-really? There's a…f-first time…for everything…"She managed between gasps. "B-besides…it was…it was only a ch-chess game!"

"Well, let me just say that was one first time I would rather not have experienced."

"D-does it help if…I say…I'm s-sorry?"

He stopped tickling but held her wrists.

"Do you mean that?"

She broke free from his grip and managed to get up and tried to stagger to her bed, still laughing.

"To be honest, no, it felt good to beat a guy who's never been beaten before. I am glad you stopped tickling me."

"That's what _you_ think!"

He got up and chased after her. She shrieked and ran to her bed full speed to grab a pillow. When he got close enough, she bopped him on his head with it. He stopped in his tracks momentarily, stunned, but a grin broke out onto his face.

"So that's how it is huh?" He yanked the remaining pillow from the bed. "Two can play at that game!" They ran around the room, slapping and punching each other with the pillows until Serena's exploded into a cloud of feathers. She couldn't really see were she was going and her silk pyjamas got caught between her foot and the waxed wooden chessboard. She slid and fell flat on her back into a rumpled, giggling heap. Darien, hot on her heels, tripped over her and almost fell dead on top of her. He too, was laughing. As he thought about it, he realized he hadn't laughed this much in a good while. He took in her giddy countenance as the feathers fell about her. Her hair had become undone in the confusion and he noticed for the first time the length and softness of its golden radiance. She looked so pure-so innocent, and the feathers made her look as though she was an angel. As though she was falling from the sky. Angel, angel, angel—the word echoed endlessly in his head as he admired her beauty. Then all at once he had the sudden need to protect her from all harm, to make her feel safe, loved and needed at all times, to show her all the beauty and good the world possessed. Was it possible to fall in love so rapidly? He looked into her face once more and brushed away a few stray strands of hair.

Serena's titters subsided and she opened her eyes to see the most intriguing and mellow expression on Darien's face. She smiled and watched his eyes lock on her lips. He took a deep and shaky breath. His voice was strained when he spoke.

"Serena…"

He couldn't stay here with her. There were too many risks. For a situation like this to present itself was all he'd ever wanted, but had she wanted it too? Had she longed for him, dreamed of him, watched him, yearning for weeks the way he had? He couldn't read it clearly in her eyes. There was desire there, to be sure, but it was better to leave now before they did something she might regret…or he could stay and find out exactly what she wanted. She'd been watching him since he'd murmured those three syllables, waiting for him to complete his thought. She reached for his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Darien? What is it?"

He couldn't take this anymore. For someone to be so provocative and yet so naïve at the same time…he leaned down and kissed her. 

Serena had only dreamed of kissing Darien. The kiss he was giving her now was nothing like what she'd thought it would be; soft and gentle. He was demanding something from her, something she knew not what or how to give but was willing to give it all to him. His tongue explored her mouth, leaving no crevice overlooked, and then entwined his tongue with hers. She held on to his pyjama-top with an iron grip. Diamond had never kindled a fire so hot in her before—and the moment she thought of him, all at once images of him and what he'd done to her the night of Darien's ball came flooding back and she found herself pulling away. She could see the concern in Darien's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I really couldn't tell you. I just…" she blushed and looked away as she fumbled for words. 

He pulled her into his arms and gently turned her face to him.

"Listen to me." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "If you are worried that I would do anything like what Diamond tried to do—look at me." He turned her head again to face him. "Remember that I am not Diamond. I would never do anything like that to you. Ever. If you're sure you don't want this, I'll leave."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He was right. He _wasn't_ Diamond. But still… She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't do this yet. I…" He hugged her. 

"It's alright. I understand." He stood and walked to the door. She wanted him so badly, but the thoughts of Diamond had turned her off any ideas of sex. Then she realized something: Darien could make it right again. He could wipe away those horrible images and replace them with glorious ones. Why not? She cared for him in a way that she had not for Diamond. She couldn't let him leave.

Before he put his hand on the handle, he heard her rise and run towards him. 

"Darien! Oh, Darien, wait!"

He turned around just in time to catch her as she flew into his arms. They held each other for a few minutes, Darien stroking her hair the way he had the night of the gala. She looked up at him and caressed his face with her hand, delighting in the way that he leaned into her touch. She tiptoed up and kissed him gently.

"Heal me," she whispered.

That was all he needed to hear. He swept her up and carried her to the bed. Before depositing her on the soft sheets, he reached into his pyjama pockets and placed two small packages beneath her pillow. He climbed in, drew her close and kissed her, picking up where they had left off. He was trying his hardest to stay at a slow pace but his body was screaming otherwise. Placing light kisses on her neck and collarbone, he succeeded in drawing a sharp intake of air from her. He nipped her earlobe and then sucked at her neck. He was already at a height of tension he would have normally reached at near orgasm with another girl. If she could do this to him now…he groaned. Here she was teasing him, her hands already having found their way into his pants. She was stroking him at such a slow pace it was driving him crazy. He kissed her hard and dipped his hands into her hair. 

"Do you have any idea…what you're doing to me?"

She shook her head shyly.

"Let me show you."

He made short work of removing her shell pink pyjama-top and pushed aside the creamy lace of her bra.

He caressed the nipple of her left breast with a calloused thumb felt it harden beneath his touch. He could hear her labored breathing, see her flushed skin, and feel her rise in temperature when he lowered himself to suck on the other. When he lifted himself from her, he could see that her eyes were glazed. He stroked her stomach.

"Do you see what you do to me now, my angel?"

Serena was in too much of a daze to reply. Darien, knowing this, smiled. The pleasures he would bring her tonight…

"I guess I will just have to give you another example…"

He kissed a trail down to her navel, leaving her trembling in his wake.

Edging down her pyjama bottoms with his thumbs, he could smell her arousal and he could feel his mouth begin to water. Flinging the piece of clothing to the side, he spread her legs slightly. He saw a few golden curls peeking from the side of her cotton whites. He rubbed his nose against the soaked crotch of her panties, drowning in her aroma. He looped his thumbs under her bent legs, hooked his thumbs under the sides of her panties and pulled them off.

"Gods, you smell so good."

He kissed her pink bud and was rewarded with a deep moan from his Serena. He suckled on her for a few moments and then ran his tongue through her folds. He suckled, he licked, and he blew. Serena responded to each touch as though she'd been touched with a white-hot piece of metal. She moaned, she writhed; she called his name. She'd never felt anything like this before. The pleasure he was giving her was overwhelming, and she didn't want him to stop. She was so close to something, but it seemed when she got there it escaped her. She slid her hands into his ebony mane. 

"Oh, Darien…"

He heard her plea and took action accordingly. He latched on to her pleasure button and stayed there. He could feel the pink bud convulse sharply when she went over the edge.

"_DARIEN!!!!!!!!!"_

He came up and kissed her deeply. Serena found the taste of herself on his lips highly stimulating. As if brought back to reality, she felt his hard arousal against her thigh. He reached under her pillow and pulled out one of the packets. She helped him out of the silk pants and stroked him gently. 

"Darien…"she whispered into his ear. "Darien…"

He kissed her again and slid two fingers into her wet sheath, stroking gently. He felt her barrier, but it felt thin, so penetration wouldn't be difficult. She would still feel pain, but only for a moment. He pulled his fingers away and heard her whimper with want beneath him. 

"Patience, kitten. What is it that you want?"

"I need you, Darien. I need…" 

"What? What is it that you need, angel?"

Sliding the condom onto his erection, he positioned himself above her so that his tip grazed her entrance. She shivered and closed her eyes. He lowered his head and whispered to her. 

"Is that what you need?"

She put her arms around his waist and nodded.

He entered gently but as quickly as he could to lessen the pain and hugged her. She squeezed him and a lone tear trailed down her face. He kissed it away and continued to move inside of her. Gentle pushes became hard and forceful thrusts as Darien found his pace after Serena's pain had subsided. Their sweat slicked bodies moved in unison, trying to reach what was far beyond their grasp. For Darien, the sensation was incredible. He'd never experienced anything so intense. What they were doing was so beautiful and felt so right it made his heart swell. He loved this girl. He had no intention of letting her go and he hoped she meant to do the same. He could feel himself coming to the brink now, and by her light contractions he knew she was near, too. He knew that if he didn't end it now, he would explode with the built up tension. He pulled out until only his tip was inside of her and came down on her fast and hard. She arched her back as far as she could and screamed his name. As she clamped down on him, he couldn't hold it anymore and spilled forcefully into the condom. He would realize later that he had been literally gasping for air. He kissed her lightly but didn't let go of her as he pulled the sheets over them. 

Darien was exhausted but felt more alive than he had in years. This girl, this angel, who he had pined after for weeks, was now his. His and his alone, and he intended to make sure it stayed that way. His eyelids closed slowly and soon he was asleep.

******

Mwhahahahaha! Chapter 9 is fin. And now, R&R. There is another story out now, so read that too. Ta-ta for now!

~Moonlight Siren~


	10. An Angel's Innocence Chap 10

            AND I'M FINALLY BACK!!!  Glory Hallelujah! I know some of you thought you'd never see hide nor hair of me again, didn't ya?  Well, I got news for you.  I'm alive and kicking and I have resolved to finish this story, even if it kills me.  It might not be as good as I intended it to be because most of my ideas flow and a lot of this was forced, but I tried.  I think I might have something like 5-10 chapters to go to finish this story.  The reason there's such a difference in my estimate is because that always depends on whether or not I write long chapters.  Anyhoo, hope you like this chapter.  And don't you dare forget to REVIEW!! You know how much I love that!  =^-^=

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      

            Serena awoke to a pleasant lapping at the juncture of her thighs.  It wasn't until she was fully awakened that her mind registered her explosive orgasm.  Soft lips pressed against her own as she gazed into sapphire blue eyes.

"You look so beautiful when your body goes into spasms."

She bopped him over the head with a pillow, her face ablaze.

            "Good morning to you, too! Though I must say that I wouldn't mind waking up like that every day."

Darien snatched the pillow away from her, preventing a second assault.

            "I wouldn't start another fight just yet—remember where it got you last night."

She smiled coyly.

            "I know.  The fascinating thing is that I didn't mind, really."

He raised an eyebrow.

            "Is that an invitation?"

            Her tinkling laugh was her reply.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

            "_Darien?! Oh, where __is that boy? He knows he has an equestrian course today!"_

Momo Chiba went downstairs to the dining room, thinking that she might have missed him going down for breakfast, but saw only her husband and the maid waiting on him.

            "Kenji, sweet, have you seen Darien?"

            "No love.  Come to think of it, I haven't seen Serena this morning, either.  Look for her and you'll probably find him as well."

Momo hurried away, grumbling.

            "Now why didn't _I think of that?"_

She knocked gently on Serena's bedroom door.  When she heard no reply, she slowly opened it and entered.

            "Serena? Have you seen—Good Lord…"

There, on her goddaughter's canopy bed, were her nephew and goddaughter, and they-they were—

            Momo fainted.

            "I think we've killed her."

            "No, she should be fine in a few moments.  I can't believe she saw us…"

            "Don't worry yourself over it.  I'll explain and, if necessary, take the blame."

            "But that isn't fair! We were both involved—wait, Darien, look! I think she's waking up!  Quick, pass me one more of those cold cloths."

Momo made out two blurred images as she came to.   The first was an ivory oval framed by gold, and the other was a face with black hair.

            "Darien, why is your hair hanging down in your face?  You know how I feel about that.  It makes you look like a ruffian!"

            "You wake up from passing out and the first thing you ask is why my hair is in my face?"

He pushed the offending cowlick back and asked sarcastically, "There, is that better?"

            "Much better."  

            "Look, Auntie, about what just happened-"

            "You mean what I saw?  I don't think I've ever been so glad to see such a sight in my life." 

Two jaws dropped.

            "Excuse us?"

Mrs. Chiba laughed.

            "All these past weeks when Darien came home love struck, I'd been afraid that he'd gone mad over Beryl or the like.  Now I'm relieved knowing it was you.  I'd been hoping you two would cozy up some, anyhow."

            "But we-"

            "What? Had sex? Kids, the last time _I checked, it was a natural need humans expressed with those they loved.  It's not a sin.  Now, get dressed.  We've got things to do!"_

She patted Darien on the head, gave Serena a kiss, and went about her business, leaving the two teens dumbfounded.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *          

            "Yeah, and he was so-o-o-o-o sad- I mean, you'd have laughed if you'd seen the tears.  It was so pathetic.  I wanted to hurl.  I told him from the beginning that I didn't want anything serious.  To be honest, no one can really blame me, because I _did warn him-oh.  Look, Mizu, I'll have to call you back.  __He's here."  Beryl's eyes followed Darien's movements across the field.  "Whom __else would I be talking about?  Yes.  Talk to you later, girl.  Bye."  She clipped her cell phone to a belt loop waist and tugged her hipster jeans down a little bit.  This outfit had cost her a fortune, so it had better do what she bought it to do.  From the top of her Clancey ten-gallon hat to the tips of her Pacci boots, Beryl knew she looked good.  The stares she got from passing men and the $2,000 credit card bill assured her of it. _

            She strolled over to where he was and it wasn't until she got close to him that she realized he was holding a girl in his arms.  She scowled.  It was the blonde.  She tilted her head, trying to analyze the situation.  No matter, he probably didn't see her as anymore that a sister.  

_Then again, brothers don't leave hickeys on their sister's necks. _

            "Hello, Darien!"

A red head called out to him, flipping her hair and walking so that every part of her that could jiggle jiggled.  

_OhmyGod.  "It's Beryl!"  Serena whispered.  She buried her face in his chest.  Darien immediately knew what she was thinking and kissed her on the top of her head.  _

            "I only have eyes for you.  You should know that."

Bright red lips matching bright red hair curved into a blinding façade of a smile.

            "Are you going to be helping beginners today?"

            "Yes, actually.  Serena here," he said, tickling her under her chin and causing her to giggle, " is a little rusty in her tactics so I'll be assisting her on her runs."

            "Then maybe you can help me later?  I'm in the beginners class, too."  

            "Really?  Well, then, let me give you a little starting hint, because I can see why you're a beginner already.  You are impractically dressed for riding.  You need to be dressed in loose, comfortable clothing so that you won't be all cramped up when you're seated in the saddle.  You're here to ride a horse, not star in a Hollywood western."

Eyes with green contact lenses watered and bored into his face while a full, surgically enhanced lower lip trembled.

            "You see? I have so much to learn."  Her head hung a little bit.  "Surely Serena wouldn't mind lending you to me for a bit."  The green contacts slid over to Serena.  "Would you?"

            _It's making me uncomfortable as it is for you to be standing in front of Darien with what you call clothes__, and you want me to lend him to you for an hour or more?_

            "Serena and I will think about it, Beryl.  We'll see you later."

Beryl tutted.  " '_Serena and I will think about it', Darien? Henpecked, are we?"_

            "And loving every minute of it," he said with a smile.

He wrapped his arm about Serena's waist as Beryl watched them walk away.  She shoved her hands into her pockets and leaned back against a track railing.

            _Humph.  Might be harder to get him than I thought.  Curious, though.  What kind of kicks could he get from trailing an innocent virgin?_

            Diamond watched them from afar.  Laughing.  Tickling one another.  Talking.  The occasional kiss.  

            _Why the hell couldn't that be me?_

He sighed and ran his hands through his silvery hair.  Yeah, he'd barely gotten away from rape charges, but that incident hadn't really been his fault.  He wanted her so much-but no matter what he did, he couldn't get through to her.

                                                *_Flashback*_

            _"Why not?  Couldn't you just give me a chance?"_

_She smiled and shook her head, placing her hand on his.  _

_            "It wouldn't never work out, 'Mond."_

_His eyes pleaded with her.  He reached out to caress her cheek, put she pulled away.  _

_            "Please, Diamond.  Believe me.  Besides, we have such a beautiful friendship…"_

_            After all these years you still see me as just a friend?___

_            "…Do you really want to do that?"_

_He felt his heart had been cut in a million different places.  _

_            "Serena, I need you.  God, can't you see?  I've loved you for so long.  I NEED YOU!"_

_He blushed and turned his face away, surprised by his own confession.  A single tear ran down her cheek from beneath closed eyelids.  She bulled him into an embrace._

_            "I'm so sorry, Diamond.  I'm so sorry.  I love you-"_

_His heart quickened. _

_"-as my brother.  I've known you for so long, you've almost filled the aching space in my heart for Sammy.  It is impossible for anyone other than me to love you more than that."_

_And then stopped.  With a few simple works, she had cut off the meaning for his life.  _

_            "I'm sorry."_

_She kissed his cheek and then left, giving him a final glace before meeting up with another of her friends._

_                                    *End Flashback*_

            He wanted to scream.  All the girls he had gone through to try and make her jealous as well as release his sexual tension for her had only succeeded in earning her contempt and pity.  He had tried taking her by force, and it only resulted in a court summons for him and a boyfriend for Serena.  He was going to go crazy if he didn't figure out something soon.  

Diamond jumped when he felt a light tap on his back and sneered  when he saw who it was.  

            "What the hell do you want?"

            "Now I see what's bothering you.  You like her, don't you?"

            "Excuse me?"

            "You like Serena, but she doesn't want any part of you.  Is that is?"

            "Look, Beryl, I don't know what you're babbling about or what you're trying to get at, but I am in no mood for games."

Beryl waved her hands defensively.

            "None intended.  I was only going to ask a favor."

Diamond raised an eyebrow.  This girl was a real snake, and if you weren't careful, you could leave your encounter with a seriously nasty bite.  Heck, it probably wasn't worth getting involved with her in the first place.

            "A favor, Beryl?  What have you ever done for me?" 

            "Well, nothing, really, but I thought we could help each other out."  She pointed in the direction of the frolicking couple.

            "You actually think?  This comes as a surprise to me."

She slit her eyes.

            "Very funny, coming from someone whose money alone is keeping him in St. Alban's.  You like Serena, don't you?  And I want Darien.  If we work together, we might be able to get what we want.  As a matter of fact, I've already come up with a clever little plan."

            "And the reason I should go along with one of your ideas is…?"

            "Come on, Diamond love.  When have you know me to ever fail at getting what I want, if I _really want it?"_

            "Good point.  Ok then, go on.  I'm listening."

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *

The chapter is done?  Already?! Wow! That was a lot less painful than I thought it would be.  I am working on Chapter 11, and if I'm good, that should be out shortly, too.  But don't take my word for it.  You know how horrible I am when it comes to updating!  However, I will try, since now I'm actually being paid to finish this story.  I didn't even think this story was that good, but some people have money to waste, I guess.  Not that I'm bothered by it.  Review if you know what's good for you.  Bai Bai!

_~Moonlight =^-^= Siren~_


	11. Author's Note

Walt Disney

Presents

…Well, Walt Disney didn't present this but I betcha he would.  Believe it or not, the Siren has risen from her grave and is going to start writing again for her fans.  After pulling out from depression and a series of unfortunate events, I've partially shaken off my writer's block and I'm ready to start typing again.  I'm currently working on Chapter 11 of Angel's Innocence, Chapter 3 of No One's Slave, and two new one chapter stories.  I don't know which will come out first, but either way it will be Harry Potter(DM/HG) or Gundam Wing(HY/DM). Keep an eye out for those, and the Chap. 11 and Chap. 3 should hopefully be out within the next two weeks if nothing gives me reason to have further delay.  Okay, I've said just about all I need to say. I'm outta here.

_*~*Moonlight Siren*~*_


End file.
